


Realization

by DemonicWings



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Teikou Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicWings/pseuds/DemonicWings
Summary: Loving someone isn’t about feeling your heart race every time you see them.“Hey Tetsu, go out with me.”“Took you long enough.”





	Realization

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I seriously could not think of a title for this fic. Haha... so please ignore the horrible title.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“Aomine-kun. I like you.” Daiki spits out his drink.

“Wha-!” He barely manages to choke out.

“I like you.” Tetsu casually repeats.

Daiki stares into his eyes, trying to figure out if Tetsu was joking. Shit. He’s not.

“I-”

Tetsu holds up a hand to stop him. “I know you like Kise-kun.”

His eyes widened but he keeps quiet.

“So I’ll wait until you get over him.”

He waits a beat, making sure Tetsu has finished talking, “And what if I don’t? Or what if I do but don’t like you that way?”

The shorter shrugs. “If you don’t then I’ll just be like you, pinning after someone who will never be mine. But if you do and don’t like me that way, then I’ll just have to make you like me.”

Daiki blushes, Tetsu sure isn’t holding back any punches.

“But for now, please forget I said anything. I just needed to say it, I didn’t want to jeopardise our friendship in the process.”

Daiki laughs. “You can’t just say that and expect it not to, you idiot.”

“I’m sorry.”

He sighs, Tetsu can be really dumb sometimes. “Alright, I’ll try but no promises okay?”

The shadow nods, “Okay.”

* * *

He’s falling in love. Daiki realises that when he catches himself staring at Tetsu more than usual and how he wishes the walks home were longer. But he loves Kise right? Tetsu was just a friend. Or had he been shifting his affections without even knowing?

He glances at Kise who was sitting on the floor next to Midorima, drinking from his bottle and looking as handsome as ever. He feels his heart race. Nope, he definitely still had some sort of feeling for him. He looks back to Tetsu. He’s idly dribbling the ball between his hands. Daiki concludes that he is weird when he finds himself at peace when Tetsu walks over to him but stutters slightly when he goes to reply the other.

“Aomine-kun, would you like to play one-on-one?”

“Y-Yeah, sure.”

He gets up. He’s weird, he’s definitely weird. He shakes his head. Time to be serious, Tetsu doesn’t like it when someone goes easy on him even if he gets trashed in the process.

* * *

Daiki goes home that day, showers and plops into his chair before switching on his laptop.

‘Can you fall in love with 2 people at the same time?’

He is surprised when so many results pop up. He didn’t know so many people had the same problem. He clicks on the first link, looks like some kind of question and answer website.

The same question is posted there and the top comment says that it’s not unusual. He scrolls down, stopping when a question catches his eye.

‘How do I choose between the two? Am I even supposed to be picking between the two anyway?’

He scrolls further to see the answer.

‘If you don’t intend to hurt both, then yes, you should. Better than you lead them on and hurt both of them including yourself in the process. Choosing huh… good question. There are tons of people outside with different advice but I would pick the second one you fell in love with. Because, if you truly loved the first one, you wouldn’t have fallen for the second one in the first place right?’

Daiki doesn’t bother reading the rest of the answer, closing the page and leaning back against his chair, the last line repeating itself through his mind.

He releases a breath. Time to make a decision.

* * *

“Hey Tetsu, go on without me, I forgot to take something back at the first gym.” He says then doubles back. Daiki takes a deep breath as he takes a step into the gym, locates a familiar shock of yellow hair, and shouts.

“Kise!” Everyone turns to stare at him but he forces himself not to flinch. “Aominecchi?”

Daiki takes another breath. “I like you! I really really like you!” He watched as Kise becomes a little red and stutters. “A-Aominecchi??!!”

He waits a beat then calls out again. “Did you hear it?”

“Y-Yeah. I did.”

Daiki can practically feel the glare Midorima is giving him but he merely grins brightly. “Good!” Then he turns and walks out of the gym. He doesn’t look back. He didn’t expect Tetsu to be leaning against the wall on the outside of the gym though and freezes.

“Ah shit… you heard that?” Hand coming up to scratch the back of his head.

Tetsu gives a small smile in return, pushing himself off the wall to walk towards the third gym. “Even if I didn’t. I’m pretty sure the whole school would have been talking about it sooner or later.”

Daiki chuckles, catching up to him. “Guess so.”

“Was that what you meant by letting him go?”

“Yeah. I think if I never said it, I would have regretted it and never been able to move on. Weird though, I feel super light after I said it. Guess things will be awkward between us for a while huh?”

Tetsu smiles back in response. “Probably.”

They walk in silence for a while. It’s only when they reach the third gym that Daiki talks again. “Say Tetsu, will you wait a little while more? If I accepted you now, I’m afraid you would feel like I’m making you Kise’s replacement and I don’t want you to feel that. So just… give me sometime to sort my feelings?”

Tetsu steps into the gym and turns back. “Alright. After all, I’ve already waited this long.”

Daiki lets out a laugh and follows him into the gym. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“It’s fine. But we’re still friends okay? We’ll still practice with each other after training and eat popsicles on the way home.”

“Yeah, of course!”

* * *

**Months later**

They’re on the way home when Daiki half ran in front then turned around to face Tetsu, who gave him a puzzled look. “Aomine-kun?”

Daiki holds out his fist before flipping it over and unclenched his fingers. “Hey Tetsu, go out with me.”

Tetsu’s eyes widened slightly before he gave a small smile. “Took you long enough.” He replies teasingly.

Daiki’s free hand comes up to scratch the back of his neck as he grins sheepishly. “Sorry ‘bout that.” Then after a beat, he continues. “So is that a yes?”

Tetsu doesn’t say anything before grabbing Daiki’s still outstretched hand and pulling him to his height as he presses his lips against the others briefly before pulling back. “Does that answer your question?” He asks, eyes twinkling with amusement and hand still warm in Daiki’s.

“Unfair.” He pouts. “You caught me off guard.”

“You can’t blame me. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.” Tetsu deadpans, smirking slightly as he did.

Daiki smiles as he pulls the shorter closer with their linked hands. His free hand coming up to rest on Tetsu’s neck as he bends down and presses a fleeting kiss on his lips before pulling away. “Then I guess I’ll just have to make up for lost time.” He closes the gap yet again, feeling at ease as the shorter male kisses back. This time, neither of them pulls away.

* * *

Loving someone isn’t about feeling your heart race every time you see them. It’s about how they can make you feel calm just by being there. About the unconscious lacing of your fingers together. About having your own little world within the chaos of reality.

“Woah! That shadow looks so cool!”

“Thanks. I know I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: This fic is actually inspired by one scene in a manga called 'Namaikizakari', more specifically Chapter 62. Lots of people don't like the female lead but I actually do, maybe I'm weird, who knows.


End file.
